the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Lack of Story Doesn't Dampen the Reign of "Godzilla: King of the Monsters"
A thrilling, adrenaline-filled blast of atomic energy, Godzilla: King of the Monsters continues the long-standing tradition of escapist blockbuster fun that the franchise has always been known for. A decent if traditional and cliche story offers enough of a foundation to support the otherworldly monster fighting that predominates most of the film. Brilliantly brought to life on a technical level and bolstering an able cast of talent, Godzilla: King of the Monsters knows exactly what it ought to be and still manages to scratch just beyond its limits in the best way. The Cast The humans have never, and frankly should never, be the primary focus of a monster film like Godzilla: King of the Monsters. However, the cast here makes a strong case for breaking that genre rule when given the chance to. The supporting cast is littered with actors that ensure that every character feels at least worth remembering. Charles Dance's human villain possesses an interesting goal that is heightened by the veteran performer's regal presence, while Thomas Middleditch is the comedic highlight and O'Shea Jackson Jr. gets a few solid hits himself. If there's a weak link in the cast, it's the young star Millie Bobbie Brown. She is genuinely giving a strong attempt of a performance, but she never gets to really bolster the character she's given like Kyle Chandler or Vera Farmiga while also never highlighting her mold like previously mentioned cast members. She does nail the character's more humorous or sarcastic moments to a tee, but the dramatic scenes she tries to perform come off as more melodramatic and self-serious than required. There's the echoes of a good performance here, but as arguably the film's emotional anchor she can't rise to the challenge. The two arguable leads, Kyle Chandler and Vera Farmiga, both give solid performances that leave audiences satisfied if not amazed. Chandler neatly fits into the role of a science fiction hero well, giving off a nurturing and intelligent energy that makes him believable. Farmiga, perhaps best in show, truly buries her character's convictions and beliefs into her performance, while laying the groundwork for the story that emerges throughout the film. Both actors are historically underappreciated in the industry, and this serves as a welcome reminder of what they're capable of. Score: 3 out of 5 The Story Penned by the film's director Michael Doughtery and Zach Shields, the story of the newest Godzilla film makes up for its lack of originality with its efficient, effective pacing and intrinsic knowledge of genre limits. The film does take a political angle to attempt to add some weight, as well as a misguided but admirable subplot about family, but its surface level much like every other facet of the film's screenplay. Every character lacks any complexity and their arcs are simplistic by design, while the dialogue always has a purpose that it meets with mechanical precision. After Godzilla's attack in San Francisco in 2014, the organization Monarch led by Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and Dr. Emma Russell has spent the last five years studying the many Titans that populate the Earth. After ecoterrorist Alan Jonah kidnaps Russell and her daughter Madison to help awaken King Ghidorah, her estranged husband Mark and Monarch set out to stop King Ghidorah's global rampage and assist Godzilla in reclaiming his position as the apex predator. The strength of Godzilla: King of the Monsters lies in its efficiency and willingness to embrace genre limitations. Every plot step feels necessary and effective without dragging on, while the characters are likeable enough to garner emotions but not forced into a spotlight that takes away from the gripping action. A blockbuster through and through, Godzilla: King of the Monsters is ultimately an enjoyable story that can be quickly and safely forgotten afterwards so viewers can enjoy the real reason they're there. Score: 3 out of 5 The Direction The real reason to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters is the breathtaking action scenes between monsters of the imagination, and Michael Doughtery certainly delivers on that front. The film itself lacks a distinctive style and voice from a directing standpoint, once again opting for efficiency over expression, but that is more than compensated for thanks to Doughtery's understanding of how to utilize the genre he's dealing in. Every monster sings in its uniqueness and sheer spectacle, with each Titan feeling unique and awe-inspiring. Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Rodan are all given interesting concepts and powers, and Doughtery lets them display them in full, unbridled force. The setpieces, often consisting just of these gigantic CGI monsters ramming into each other, fills viewers with excitement and energy that always bolsters the film whenever its story gets slow. This is in large part thanks to the phenomenal technical crew, from the VFX artists that make Godzilla and the Titans look realistic to the sound crew that made each roar, explosion, creak, and tremble echo into the viewers. The score, composed by Bear McCreary, adds onto the previously mentioned sound as it allows for audiences to truly breathe in the excellence of the work of other crafts members. Shot by Lawrence Sher, the lack of distinctive usage of color is compensated for with Sher's talent in portraying the truly awesome scale and epicness of what unfolds. The team of three editors Roger Barton, Richard Pearson, and Bob Duscay admittedly make the film drag in certain story beats, but the film as an overall product still breeze by and has an adept understanding of pace. Score: 4 out of 5 The Verdict Not truly meant to be a masterpiece of cinema, Godzilla: King of the Monsters lacks an identity but makes up for it with the raw, unfiltered energy it exudes and the committed, driven passion by those working on it. The film is a classic example of genre filmmaking, truly embracing the rules of monster films and delivering on every expectation possible for a film like this. There are obvious, at times glaring flaws with Godzilla: King of the Monsters, but it'll be hard to critique them during the absolute blast of fun the film is during viewing. Score: 66% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Visual Effects *Best Sound *Best Original Score Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Reviews Category:Reviews